


Review Session

by peebles_keebles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peebles_keebles/pseuds/peebles_keebles
Summary: Ethan failed the midterm for his favorite class with his favorite professor.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Review Session

A wave of unfamiliar faces rushed past Ethan as he stood by his desk near the back left corner of the room while the rest of the class filed out. It was nearly halfway through the semester but if you'd held him at gunpoint he couldn’t’ve told you any of these peoples names. The lecture hall was massive, 12 rows of desk spiraling around a truly massive dark wood desk set in front of a whiteboard stretching from one end of the room to the other. It was an easy class to hide in. Which was clearly what the people packing up and leaving around Ethan had meant to do, phones out, hoods and caps on, even sunglasses in some cases, the dark dusty corners were reserved for those who truly didn't want to be here. A feeling which was even more a stranger to Ethan than the actual strangers surrounding him. Up until today he had always wanted to be here, he checked and rechecked the clocks in every class he had before this one, he doodled hearts around the dates on the homework he handed in here while the rest of his assignments sat plain or even plainly unworked on. Most importantly Ethan was always in the front of the class, every day, without fail. He'd even left other classes early to make sure he got his spot, front and center, first row, dead set in front of that big desk. 

Today, however, he was tucked away with the people who seemed to hate the only good thing he'd found since enrolling in college. Tucked away, hiding, picking at the loose skin on his fingers, thinking about how he'd fucked up.

Just as he was starting to think that he'd escape from the lecture hall unscathed he heard his name from the front of the room. The deep clear command cut through the ambient noise of the exiting mass and froze him in place. As the room finally began to clear out Ethan managed to convince his legs to carry him to the front of the room. They stopped stubborn about 10 feet away from the epicenter of it however. Usually being asked to stay after class by the whole reason Ethan was even still enrolled in college, Professor Mark Edward Fischbach, meant one of the best dick appointments of his life. However, this time the paradigm seemed to have shifted a bit as student and teacher stood a short distance apart unmoving. The stalemate was broken as Mark turned around, no emotions playing across his face casting it into an unreadable mask. The general sense of foreboding Ethan had been pushing down into his stomach reared its head again and came to a point as Mark damn near stalked toward him, holding midterm results in his hand bleeding red pen and with a big red 67 circled on the front page. Immediately Ethan's eyes locked to the floor, feeling like the intangible sense of authority and disappointment was practically pushing on the back of his neck. Mark stops short in front of him and slips a finger under his chin forcing him to look up into his eyes. 

“What happened here hmm?”

“I-I’m sorry sir I just couldn’t re-“

“You couldn’t remember or you weren’t listening, I would’ve thought making you scream and cum on my cock every damn week after class would’ve been enough but no somebody’s still getting distracted, I see.”

Ethan felt the back of his neck and the tips of his ears start to reach a boiling point and as a deep blush spread across his face. He fought to look away, anywhere else but at Mark, shame settling in his stomach and coiling around his throat, clenching tight.

“No it’s great I-“

Mark returned to his desk and casually took a seat, leaving Ethan standing frozen in place while he still somehow continues to overheat. Leaning back against his chair, Mark stretched out giving a killer view of his starched white Oxford pulled taut against the dips and ridges of his chest and abs. 

“Oh, baby, it’s not your fault, not really. Just can’t help yourself, hmm. That’s ok I’ve got an idea to kill 2 birds with one stone”

Mark looked back over at Ethan, who was deeply torn between dropping to his knees in front of Mark and just trying to drop through the floor completely. Curling his fingers in a come here sign Mark patted his lap. Still stuck in his own personal hell, Ethan tried to explain his way out but only managed incoherent gibberish, embarrassment, desire, shame, and lust all fighting for the top spot in his mind.

“I-we-I don’t know-proffesso-“

“Shhh, shh, shhhh. That wasn’t a request, sweetheart”

Attempt to swallow around the knot in his throat Ethan shakily walked over to the desk. Mark's gaze softened a bit as he looked at the poor thing shaking in front of him and he smiled slightly.

"Nothing to be this nervous about, honey, we're just gonna have a little review session. Think of it like a game, hmm?"

Fears assuaged a bit, Ethan clambered into his lap, settling with his legs on either side of Mark and his back leaning up against the edge of the massive wooden desk behind him. 

"There you go, beautiful."

Mark reached up, cupping Ethan's face with one hand and curling the other possessively around his waist, guiding him in for a kiss. It starts slow and soft, Mark barely brushing his lips against his, teasing touches that leave Ethan straining forward and chasing the feeling. He feels Mark's smirk more than sees it as Mark slides his hand up to tangle in Ethan's hair. Pulling Ethan tighter against him, Mark deepens the kiss and runs his tongue over the seam of Ethan's lips. He parts them with a gasp as Mark squeezes his waist and jerks him harshly forward closing the last few inches between them. Mark tugs on Ethan's hair tilting his head back as he fully dominates the kiss, Ethan throwing his arms around his neck, fingers scrabbling against the linen of Mark's button down pulled tight against the defined muscles of his shoulders. Ethan's hips stutter involuntarily, and he does nothing to stop them, the friction easing some of the deep burning ache in his stomach thats been building since Mark first touched him. Mark breaks the kiss and leans away, resting his forehead against Ethan's, hunger and amusement equally present in his dark eyes and they stare into the younger man's.

"I don't think so, I said you didn't need to be scared, I never said you weren't in trouble" 

Ethan can feel the vibrations as Mark laughs at his expression as he pulls him firmly away from his hips and delicious feelings from a few seconds ago. He pats the edge of the desk behind Ethan.

"Up you go, baby"

Ethan pulls himself up so he's sitting on the edge of the desk, knees on either side of Mark's thighs. Slowly a syrupy sense of confidence starts to build inside his mind. He feels a little cocky as Mark pops the button on his jeans and slides them off. Mark acts tough but hes a sucker for making others feel good and has never been very good himself at denying him much of anything. Ethan's a little bit spoiled. His inner monologue is dashed to shreds and Ethan slams back into reality when a sharp pang of that earlier desire hits him as he feels Mark's breath flutter along the lacy edge of his underwear. Mark runs his tongue along the edge resting against his inner thigh. Ethan whimpers as he feels the wet heat through the gaps and holes that form the baby blue lace. Ethan closes his eyes and drops his head back as he feels Mark's warm breath ghost over his cock, waiting for one of the best feelings in the world. However, Mark simply drops a kiss underneath his navel and runs his fingers up and down Ethan's bare thighs, goosebumps trailing after his touch. Finally, he slides Ethan's underwear off, slowly, letting the soft material slip and drag along his legs. Keyed up and nearly panting, Ethan shoots him a desperate look. Mark leans up and leaves soft, tiny kisses along his inner thighs. Ethan closes his eyes again, the visual of Mark between his legs is too frustrating to watch while the man still refuses to do anything. Something damn near a sob echoes around the empty room as Ethan finally feel Mark begin to kitten lick at his cock. The rough scrape of a drawer opening doesn't even register as Mark continues to drop teasing kisses along his shaft. Ethan keens as he feels slick fingers being to circle around where he wants them most. Mark laughs again, low and deep.

"What are the 3 percentages used in the three-sigma rule of thumb? You'll get one of my fingers for each right answer."


End file.
